I Will Make You Mine
by SteelarmWheelceeFan
Summary: Steeljaw and Thunderhoof are leaders of one of the biggest and highly known mobs on Cybertron. When they buy a city from another mob leader Steeljaw's life takes a turn he never expected. His attentions fall upon a certain femme that lives in the city that he is determined to have.
1. Chapter 1

A ring was heard all throughout the bar indicating a bot has just entered, or in this case a group of them. Decepticons. Mobsters. Every bot that was in the bar made sure not to get in their way as these ruthless mobsters were known for their brutality. There were two leaders, one looking like an elk with big horns on his helm, he's known as Thunderhoof. The other is a Wolf-Con with sharp fangs and even sharper claws that could rip through the metal of any bot with ease, he's known as Steeljaw.

The two share leadership over the toughest and most ruthless mob on Cybertron, none dare cross them or anger them. Their ways of torture and killing are highly known throughout the planet, striking fear into every bot that hears of them. The group makes their way through the bar to a table where another mob group is sitting. The leader of that group greets them and tells them to sit down. The leader resembles a polar bear, he looks aged and all scruffy with marks and dents in his armor showing he's been in many fights and that he's been in this business for a long time.

Thunderhoof and Steeljaw sit down at the table while the rest of their group stay standing behind them, the two groups size each other up secretly daring the other to make a move. But this is supposed to be a peaceful meeting so neither side does anything, they just stand back and let their leaders have their discussion. Steeljaw and Thunderhoof agreed to this meeting so they could discuss the business of buying the city from this other mob leader who is known as Jawsplitter.

Jawsplitter is just as ruthless as Thunderhoof and Steeljaw. He got his name cause he's known to actually split apart the jaws of bots that have crossed him and angered him, completely detaching the jaw with his massive paws and sharp claws and leaving them to choke on their own Energon. He's been in charge of this city for many years, he's the one that came up with the name for it calling it Silverdell cause of the shiny silvery look of all the buildings. Sadly Jawsplitter has reached the age where it's time for him to retire the city to one younger. It's getting too much for him to run a big city such as Silverdell so he's going to get a smaller city he can run and peacefully rust away in.

When Thunderhoof and Steeljaw heard that Jawsplitter was giving up the city they jumped at the chance to take it. They've been going all over Cybertron buying out one city after another with nobody daring to stop them. With Jawsplitter old and ready to retire and there being barely any police activity around made this city easy pickings, so they contacted Jawsplitter and set up this meeting to discuss payment. Naturally Jawsplitter's guys will keep tabs on them and report back to him, but otherwise the city will completely belong to them once they finish the payment.

As the mechs settle in for their discussion one of the waitresses comes over to take their order, "Ah hello dear, I was hoping you were working this evening." Jawsplitter addressed the waitress.

Steeljaw and Thunderhoof look up at the waitress in time to see her roll her optics at the old mob leader. The femme has white and blue armor with some yellow on her helm, she's busty in her chassis area but slim around her abdomen and hips.

"Can I take your order?"

Jawsplitter and Thunderhoof gave her their order but Steeljaw wasn't paying attention. He allowed his optics to roam over her body checking out every inch of her.

"Hey wolfie! What do you want?"

Steeljaw snaps his optics up to her face and smirks, "How about your name and comm. number sweetspark." He says in his sly and charming voice that usually makes femmes get all wobbly in the knees.

But the charm didn't work on her, she rolled her optics as she let out a puff of her air cycle with a hint of frustration, "Can I take your order?"

Steeljaw chuckled and gave his order then she turned as she rolled her optics and walked off, of course they all wanted overdose high-grade Energon all mobsters like to drink that. As she walked to the back to get them their drinks Steeljaw checked out her aft and found it to look nice and firm, he liked what he saw.

A loud clank rang out through the bar as Thunderhoof smacked Steeljaw on his helm, "We're here for business, not pleasure!" The older mob boss scolded.

Both Thunderhoof and Steeljaw then looked over at Jawsplitter after he started howling with laughter, his guys standing behind him joining in on the laugh, "What's so funny?" Steeljaw asked as he rubbed his helm and looked at the older mech in confusion.

"You will want to be careful with that femme, she's a real fiery one. She has a fiery spirit that can't be tamed."

Steeljaw was intrigued, "Really?"

"Yes. A few of my guys have tried and failed."

"Eyo, are we gon' do the payment or not?"

"Yes, yes. You have my thousand credits?"

"Of course." Steeljaw responds as he reaches his claws out to take a case from one of the guys standing behind them. He lays it on the table and opens it, "All is in there just as we promised."

Jawsplitter looks over the credits in the case and once he confirms it's all there he gives a nod, "Alright..." Before he could finish what he was saying the waitress came over with their drinks and placed them on the table. She glanced at the credits and knew they were discussing some kind of business. What else is new? She just turned and walked off to leave them to whatever business they're doing.

Once again Steeljaw watched her, slightly amazed that she didn't take too much notice to the credits laying on the table, "She doesn't seem to be phased by all this." He then says as he takes a sip from the overdose high-grade Energon.

Jawsplitter takes a sip from his before he replies, "She's been working in this bar for a few years, so she's seen many meetings take place here." He lifts the drink to his mouth again as he watches the young mech, "Her name is Strongarm by the way." He says before taking another sip.

Steeljaw looks over at him as one of his guys laughed with a voice that sounded like it had been overused, "She's had many mechs try the same thing you had which is why she refused to tell you."

Thunderhoof just drank his overdose high-grade Energon and listened to their conversation, not too amused with what he was hearing. Jawsplitter placed his drink on the table and looked at the two mechs, "As I was saying, the city is all yours. Do with it and the residence as you please, but I do ask that you don't destroy it. It's a nice city and I've grown quite fond of it, so I would appreciate it if you didn't destroy it."

"We won't destroy it, you have our word." Thunderhoof says as he sets his drink down.

"Good..." Jawsplitter gulps down the rest of his drink and stands up from his seat with the assist from a couple of his guys, "Then I shall take my leave from the city tomorrow after I have informed all the residence of the change in leadership. For now, I'm calling it a night. See you both tomorrow."

Thunderhoof and Steeljaw stand up out of respect, "See you tomorrow." They both said as they watched Jawsplitter head for the exit after signaling for one of his guys to take the case. Once him and his group exited the bar the two sat back down and finished up their drinks.

* * *

**There you have it, chapter 1. I don't know how much I'm gonna be doing on this story as I have yet to fully figure out where I'm going with it. I'll update on it as much as I can but I'm really not gonna put too much focus on it until I finish one of the other SteelArm stories I have going.**


	2. Chapter 2

Strongarm came out of the backroom at the sound of the bell to find the others looking out into the bar at whoever walked in, "Oh no, I know who those two are. What are they doing in this city?" Strongarm heard one of the waiters say with fear clouding his voice. She goes over to the door and takes a look to see who they're talking about.

"Who-who are they?" One of the other waitresses asked.

"They're known as Thunderhoof and Steeljaw, they own a good portion of Cybertron. Either taking by force or buying the properties. No one crosses them or rejects their offer unless they want to join the Al-spark."

Strongarm listened as she watched the pair sit at a table with Jawsplitter, must be new associates. She doesn't recall ever seeing them and she's seen pretty much every bot Jawsplitter has associated with. She grew up in this city and as far as she can remember the city has always been occupied by the mobs. She still remembers when Jawsplitter took over the city, she was only a sparkling but she remembers cause that was the day her parents died.

She can still recall all the fighting and Energon that was shed. It was no peaceful negotiation, Jawsplitter took the city by force. Strongarm's parents got caught up in the fight to protect their home and her and Jawsplitter's guys gunned them down. Strongarm was in her hiding place watching the whole thing unfold through a crack. She was later found by Jawsplitter himself when he combed through the home for any survivors and she knew she was done for.

Even though she was just a little sparkling she tried to fight back, she wasn't gonna be offlined without a fight. That was when Jawsplitter fist saw her fighting spirit and knew there was something in her worth keeping her alive. He figured that if she was trained right then she would become a great fighter and fight for him. So he spared her and took her in and over time he came to see her as a daughter. But when she came of age to join his mob she straight up refused, she told him she would never be apart of his group and wants nothing to do with him.

But no matter what she said he never got angry with her or even had her executed, he just kept trying to get her to join and continued talking to her as if she was his daughter. When she hit the age to mate and she had her first heat cycle a few of Jawsplitter's guys tried everything they could to mate with her but she refused to mate with any of them. She would rather be offlined than mate with a mobster.

"They need to be served. But who will go serve them?"

All the waiters and waitresses stepped away from the door in fear, all of them too afraid to go out there. Strongarm rolled her optics, "I'll do it. I'm not afraid of them."

"O-of course you're not, you're Jawsplitter's daughter. None of them would dare touch you." One of the waiters said. They all know about Strongarm's connection with Jawsplitter and his group and they all have done everything they could to befriend her and keep her happy, which really irritates Strongarm. She doesn't want bots to fear her, she doesn't want them to pretend to be friendly with her just cause of her connection with Jawsplitter.

"I'm not his daughter!" Strongarm snapped at the waiter before she walked out.

When she got to the table Jawsplitter was naturally the first one to see her, "Ah hello dear, I was hoping you were working this evening."

She rolls her optics,_ Seriously? I'm always working. _"Can I take your order?"

As Jawsplitter and the mech resembling an Earth elk gave her their order Strongarm noticed the mech resembling an Earth wolf looking her up and down. She gets so many mechs looking at her that way it's getting so annoying. When the wolf didn't give his order she felt her frustration build up, "Hey Wolfie! What do you want?"

Her annoyance and frustration built up even more when the wolf looked into her optics and she saw a smirk form, _This mech is so arrogant! I can't stand mechs like that!_

"How about your name and comm. number sweetspark."

_HELL NO! THE NERVE OF THIS MECH! _"Can I take your order?"

She clenched her dentures so she wouldn't say anything when the wolf chuckled then finally gave his order, _Of course they want overdose high-grade Energon! Do mobsters drink anything else?_

As she walked back to the kitchen she could feel a bot's optics on her aft, she glances back to see the wolf checking out her aft. She quickly busts through the doors to the kitchen to get out of sight, then a loud clank is heard and she peeks back out to see the wolf rubbing his helm while the elk scolds him. She closes the door and walks over to the bot that makes the drinks to get what they ordered.

"Let me guess, overdose high-grade Energon."

"You got it."

"Coming right up." The bot says as he starts preparing the drinks.

"So what are they discussing?" One of the waiters came over to her and asked.

"Don't know, they weren't really talking when I went over there. Besides, it's none of our business."

Once Strongarm got the drinks she went back out to the table and heard Jawsplitter fixing to say something but stopped, Strongarm figured it was something really important that Jawsplitter didn't want her to know. Not yet anyways.

She glanced down at the box on the table and saw the credits, _Is Jawsplitter selling them something? What could he be selling them that he hasn't informed me about? _She can't help but wonder as she heads back to the kitchen, ignoring the fact that the wolf was once again checking her out and not noticing how confused he seemed to be over her reaction to the credits. The fact that there was no reaction.

After some time she heard the bell ring and she looks to see Jawsplitter and his group leave while the other two stay at the table and finish their drinks. Strongarm knows it's almost time for her shift to end and she can go home, so she plans on seeing Jawsplitter when she gets off and find out what the meeting was all about. She's gonna get to the bottom of this.


	3. Chapter 3

When Strongarm arrives at Jawsplitter's place she transforms and is instantly greeted by Jawsplitter's guards, "Now isn't the best time for you to visit Strongarm." One of the guards tells her. The two are regular Cybertronians but they look big and scruffy, not mechs you would want to get into a fight with. But Strongarm has managed to take them both down a couple of times so she doesn't fear them in the slightest like others do. She just ignores him and brushes past the pair to go inside. The two could tell she was in one of her moods where they didn't want to tussle with her so they let her go by.

Jawsplitter's place is like a mansion with four floors and fifty rooms. The mechs that work for him each get to have their own room and space. Strongarm was offered a room but she declined, she would rather live in her own place and support herself rather than rely on Jawsplitter. As she goes up the stairs the lights would glow a beautiful blue with golden hues which reflected off the walls. All sorts of beautiful jewels and Cybertronian artifact decorated the hallways, almost all stolen of course. Though there are a few that Jawsplitter did buy, surprisingly.

Strongarm makes her way to Jawsplitter's office to see if he's there. She opens the door to find him sitting at his desk putting away some halopads from the day's business. After putting away the last one he looks up and sees Strongarm walking over to his desk, "Strongarm? You rarely visit this late. To what do I owe this visit?"

Strongarm stops in front of his desk, "I want to know what was going on earlier with those new mechs. How come I didn't know about the meeting and why haven't I heard about the new mechs you're doing business with?"

Jawsplitter looks at her for a second then starts to stand up out of his chair, "Strongarm, it's late and I'm tired. Not to mention the drink is already starting to get to me, apparently I can't handle overdose high-grade Energon drinks like I used to," Jawsplitter chuckled, "you'll find out in the morning what the meeting was all about."

Strongarm watched the mob boss as he headed for the door to go to his room, "In the morning? Why should I have to wait until the morning? Why can't you tell me now?"

"Strongarm, that's enough!" Jawsplitter shouts as he continues facing the door, "You will find out in the morning along with the rest of the city! I am going to go recharge, I suggest you go home and do the same. I will see you in the morning."

"But-"

"Goodnight Strongarm!" Jawsplitter walks out of the office and heads to his room. He hates that he has to keep her in the dark about what's going on but he just can't tell her. He would much rather let her find out when they make the announcement to the whole city.

* * *

As Strongarm drove home she couldn't help but think about Jawsplitter. What is it that he's not telling her? Even his guys are keeping it a secret, none of them would tell her, "Guess I'll just have to wait until the morning."

When she makes it to her building she transforms and heads inside. It's nothing big and fancy like Jawsplitter's place, it's just a little apartment that an old mech built once the war ended. The old mech runs the place and makes sure it's in tip-top shape. He greets Strongarm whenever he sees her and she enjoys talking to him, especially when he tells her stories about the war. He got the idea to make an apartment for Cybertronians when he heard about them from bots that had been to Earth and learned so much about the planet. He vowed that he would be the first to make one for Cybertron and he achieved the goal as soon as the war ended.

When Strongarm enters the building she sees him sitting at a desk as usual. He instantly perks up when he sees her and gives her his beautiful smile, "Hello Strongarm. How was work?"

Strongarm smiled back at him, no matter what might be troubling her it was always pushed away whenever she saw his smile. He actually looks pretty good for an old bot, the only proof of his old age are the rust marks on his light blue armor and the creaky joints that you can hear from time to time whenever he moves. Other than that he seems to still be in pretty good shape and he still has that twinkle of youth in his optics. He's so sweet and caring, in all honesty she sees him as more of a father figure than she does Jawsplitter, "Hello Topper. Work was busy as usual. Though we did have some new and unusual customers."

"Oh really? Do tell."

"They were two mechs, one resembling an Earth elk and the other resembling an Earth wolf. They were there for a meeting with Jawsplitter, but I don't know why. I went to Jawsplitter's place to ask him about it but he wouldn't tell me."

"Maybe it will be revealed in the morning. I just got word not long ago that all owners of buildings are to meet in the center of the city. The mech that told me said to make sure you came along as well."

"That's what Jawsplitter said, that I would find out in the morning with the rest of the city."

"Go recharge Strongarm, I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Topper." Strongarm says as she heads towards the elevator.

"Goodnight Strongarm."

When Strongarm reaches her floor she goes into her room. After she shuts the door and puts in the key code to lock it she walks over to the window. Being on the fifth floor gives her a good view of the city with all its lights. Normally she would see others driving around going from one place to another but tonight the streets were quiet cause all bots are inside resting and waiting anxiously for the big news. It was eerie, as though something terrible was about to fall upon the city. Strongarm shook off the feeling of dread and went to her berth to recharge.

* * *

In the morning all the owners arrived in the center of the city to hear the important news. Strongarm arrived with Topper and they took their seats in front of a big platform. The platform was sitting in front of a big Energon fountain that had been placed in the center with a statue of Jawsplitter in the middle.

_I sometimes forget how egotistic he is. _Strongarm thinks as she rolls her optics.

It didn't take long for Jawsplitter to come onto the platform with the two mechs from the previous night and a few others. Strongarm looked at the two mechs standing with their leaders, one looked like a Dinobot and had what looked like a club in his servo which had spikes on it and the other resembled an Earth ape... or gorilla? Strongarm isn't really sure, but they both look like they could do some real damage if given the chance. Certainly not the kind of mechs you would want to get into a fight with.

Strongarm noticed the wolf and the elk shaking their helms to shake away the helmache and try to focus. They look a bit disoriented, the wolf more than the elk. Wonder why_. That's what overdose high-grade Energon does to you, it can mess up your processor and make you have trouble focusing. _Though to Strongarm's surprise the two were able to regain focus and posture after a simple shake and whack on the helm_. They obviously drink the stuff a lot._

"Thank you all for coming..." Jawsplitter starts talking.

"It's not like we had a choice." Strongarm mumbled to herself.

"The reason for this meeting this morning is to inform you all that I will be retiring. I have come to the age where I can no longer run this city, it's becoming too much for me. I will miss this beautiful city and all of you, especially my little Strongarm." Jawsplitter motions a servo towards the said femme who is looking at him with wide optics, "I will be retiring to a smaller city where I can rust away in peace. So allow me to introduce the new owners of this city, Thunderhoof and Steeljaw."

Gasps and whispers could be heard as every bot wondered if this was for real or if it was a joke. Some were even questioning the decision to hand the city over to these mechs which are known to be ruthless. But none would dare say anything or oppose the decision.

"Quiet down!" Jawsplitter roared out. Once it was quiet again he continued, "I know of their reputation and what kind of mechs they are and I assure you that my guys will keep an optic on things to make sure they don't do too much damage."

"What good would that do any of us?" Strongarm mumbled.

"Shh, they might not be too bad." Topper whispered to her.

"Not too bad? They're mob leaders, they're gonna be just as bad or probably even worse."

Topper shrugs, "Guess we'll see."

"I shall now step back and let the new owners speak and inform you of what they have planned." Jawsplitter walked over to the left side of the platform to allow Thunderhoof and Steeljaw to come forward.

"Thank you Jawsplitter." Thunderhoof says as him and Steeljaw walk up to the front, "First off, we expect payment from each building every month. If you do not meet the payment you will lose ownership of your building and will be kicked out of the city..."

Strongarm glares at the mob leader_, By kicked out of the city you mean terminated. I know how you mobsters work._

"The payment fee is fifteen hundred credits."

That did it. Strongarm shot up out of her seat, "FIFTEEN HUNDRED!? HAVE YOU SCRAMBLED YOUR PROCESSOR!?"

"What?" Thunderhoof looked at femme confused.

"Strongarm, sit down..." Topper whispers to her as he pulls on her arm.

"THESE BOTS CANNOT AFFORD THAT! THEY'RE BARELY GETTING BY AS IT IS!"

Thunderhoof opens his mouth to say something back but gets interrupted by Steeljaw, "Would five hundred creds be better sweetspark?"

"No! That's still too much!"

"Strongarm, that's enough!" Jawsplitter speaks up.

"They're taking advantage of us! We can't make that kind of money like you can!"

"STRONGARM, SIT DOWN!"

Strongarm scowled at the mob leaders as Topper continued to pull on her arm, "Please, Strongarm. Sit back down." His worry was evident in his voice. She may be like a daughter to Jawsplitter but the two new leaders could kill her if she angers them enough.

One of Jawsplitter's guards goes over to Strongarm and puts a servo on her shoulder, "Sit down, Strongarm. You and Jawsplitter can have a discussion later." Strongarm sits down but the scowl remains on her face.

Jawsplitter faces the two mechs, "As I said before, she's a feisty one. But I'm sure you can handle her."

Strongarm notices that Steeljaw is staring at her with a devilish smirk that sends chills up her back struts. She doesn't know what it is but there's something about this mech that just doesn't sit right with her. She's getting that eerie feeling again that's telling her that things are about to take a drastic turn for the worse with these two now in charge of the city.

"Five hundred creds it is then." Steeljaw says as he keeps that smirk of his in place, not taking his optics off the white and blue femme. Strongarm still doesn't like it and thinks it's unfair but she won't say anything else, she knows better than to keep protesting and anger the leaders. So she keeps quiet and just listens to the plans the two made out for the city, but she doesn't like it one bit. These two are gonna ruin the city, she can tell. She also can't shake the feeling that her life is about to change big time.


End file.
